


Snookums

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames can be so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snookums

“Sweetie, I just don’t think―” began Harry over the pot-roast.

Ginny gave him an ever-so-patient smile, as though she were dealing with a four year-old. “You know we’ve discussed this before, Snookums.”

Across the table, Hermione and Severus exchanged one of those amused glances that only the couple sharing it can_fully_understand the meaning of. They’d discussed Harry and Ginny, and their nauseating nickname habit, before.

Now, passing the salt to Bill, Severus leant towards his young wife and whispered, his lips brushing her earlobe, “Are you sure_you_don’t have a secret desire to be called honey-cakes, mmm?”

* * *

Hermione turned beneath his lips, then pulled back slightly and raised her eyebrows. “Are you_asking_to be slapped, Professor Snape?”

“That depends, Mrs Snape, are you offering?”

Harry cleared his throat and Ginny fussed noisily with the potatoes.

The Snapes smiled and made polite listening-noises as Harry lunched into an appropriately boring story about Quidditch regulations. Everyone else looked fascinated.

Which was why it was only Severus who heard Hermione murmur, with the shadow of a smirk, “Besides, when I can hear my_own_name purred in that Voice of yours, why would I choose_ snookums_in its place…?”


End file.
